


亲爱的卡西利亚斯

by Ospreyce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: 爱（amar）和海（mar）
Relationships: sergio ramos/iker casillas
Kudos: 6





	亲爱的卡西利亚斯

时间点以及故事情节纯属杜撰，请勿当真。

2013年三月份的时候，我们在意大利踢友谊赛。从我们下榻的酒店到地中海海湾只有一个半小时的车程，这个既定事实从进入我的脑袋，到它自发地萌生出前往观景海滩游览的念头大约只花了二十九秒。比赛踢完的当天晚上，禁酒令得到了不言而喻的松弛对待，我们拿着啤酒瓶肆意进出，而博斯克只是对我们微笑，看起来愈发像个柔软可亲的可爱小老头。最后一场国际友谊赛结束的第二天，按照惯例还会有一上午的封闭训练。不过博斯克对我们了如指掌，在经历了整晚的尖叫和牛饮之后还能坚持爬起来参加训练的球员屈指可数，所以向来对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，这是专属于我们的放纵时刻。距离返航还剩下几个小时，一般球员们选择把这段时间拿来补觉，不过我向来可不是什么一般的球员，你懂我的意思吧？考虑到一个人独揽美景，听起来怪可惜的，所以我决定好心带上一位朋友。于是当天清晨，在一阵剧烈的敲门声后，伊克尔青着两个眼圈，肩膀裹在毯子里，从客房房门后探出一个头，两眼发绿、怒气冲冲，大有把我杀之为快的架势。不过总之，最后呢，我想方设法地说服了他。

糟糕的是，那海滩算不上美丽，春寒料峭时分又带点刻薄的凉意，观景游客寥寥无几。清晨的海岸起了大雾，鸟都不剩下几只，我穿了一件T恤，泳裤只到大腿，脚陷在沙子里，怀揣着高度的热情在海水里趟过两圈以后就决定放弃，挺在沙滩上晒太阳。翻了好几个身，泳裤怎么也晒不干，冷得直打哆嗦。这让我再一次地认识到祸不单行——我远远地看着伊克尔穿戴整齐，从及膝短裤再到运动外套，看起来暖和又惬意，正在用那柄塑料铲子逗着栖落在海岸上的鸟儿。我感到愤懑又无助，只好用力地盯着卡西利亚斯头上那顶中年男性游客标配的俗气圆顶太阳帽看，他把墨镜驾在帽檐上，发梢从帽底冒出来，浸透在阳光底下，看起来金灿灿的。

潮水涌上来又退回去，在他脚背上留下浅浅的白沫。鸟全都跑光了，他沿着海岸往回走，提着他那个装着铲沙套具的网兜。那袋玩具是伊克尔在售票口旁边的杂货店里买下的，价值整整三十欧元，他犹豫再三过后还是付账了。我告诉他，我花五欧也能买齐一整套，而且比你这个颜色还要鲜艳。他只对我怒目而视。

他走了过来，拎着那网兜，居高临下地说：“拿去玩。”然后把自己那柄小铲子好端端地挂在自己的泳裤边上，坐在我身边。两条腿白得不像话，我在心里腹诽他，故意把自己苦晒一个夏天过后发棕的毛腿往他眼底下凑，他想揪我的脑袋，但不巧那会儿我刚刚把头发剪短，耳鬓只剩下一层薄薄的发茬，卡西利亚斯显然对此感到了无处下手的困窘，只能表情凶恶地说了声“你给我注意”。而那又能怎么样呢，我洋洋得意地把脚缩回来，有些时候他朝我吼叫，有些时候他对我置气，然而在所有时间里，他都确凿无疑地爱着我。

“我看南多的架势还能再睡上四个钟头，我离开的时候叫了几声，他一点儿反应也没有。”我换了个姿势，太阳渐渐爬了上来，我感觉没那么难受了，挥舞着那把绿色的塑料小铲子，把沙子刨过来盖在脚上，“不过说实话，他睡姿还挺性感的。”

伊克尔朝我翻了一个白眼，我再也忍不住大笑起来，把自己更深地陷进沙子里。“幸好我们没把哈维给喊来。”我说，“他没准儿会在沙子上给我们讲战术。”

“还记得那场比赛吗，我们和克里斯的那一场？”伊克尔突然说，用手在沙子上勾一个框，然后开始往里面填充球门、禁区、角旗区和中线。

我把眼睛瞪圆：“不是吧，你真的要在这里给我复盘比赛？”

伊克尔不搭理我，自顾自用手指画圆圈，指着其中的几个说：“这是帕特里奥，这是克里斯蒂亚诺和阿尔梅达。”

“嗯哼。”我说。

“葡萄牙……他们上半场的逼抢很紧，防线压得很前，科恩特朗的位置比较深，佩佩在后面负责补位。大卫和安德烈斯的活动空间受到了挤压，阿韦洛亚压得非常靠前，为斜长传调度提供了一个额外的接球点，但是同时也暴露出了空档。”

我加入了他，在他的战术盘上增加几道歪歪扭扭的曲线。“下半场阿韦洛亚回撤，空档消失了。葡萄牙的逼抢节奏慢下来，博斯克是对的——本托的战术不奏效了。”

卡西利亚斯的动作停下来，望着自己的杰作。“接着，赫苏斯和塞斯克换了上来。”

“在这里，”我说，用手指慢慢地戳下一个点，“来自赫苏斯的射门，害得帕特里奥不得不连扑两次。”另一个角度，“这是阿尔巴，把球传到安德烈斯的脚底下——然后是帕特里奥，那一刻我真的恨透他了。”

卡西利亚斯对着他那幅沙滩地图微笑：“他的那一下简直不可思议。”

“而你站在球门口，抱着你的手套。整整120分钟毫无作为。”卡西利亚斯瞪我一眼。

他继续说。“点球顺序是哈维·阿隆索，安德烈斯和杰里。你走上来，你是第四个。”他在沙子上画出了从禁区外围，到点球点的轨迹，“……一个勺子，帕年卡式的。”

我把手指比成一个拱的形状。“——最终越过了帕特里奥。”

伊克尔用鞋底把沙子上坑坑洼洼的痕迹磨平，两手往后撑，把自己支在沙滩上，低着头想了一会。“……你的压力来自于你自己，”他对我说，“而不是外界的批评。”

“听上去你特别喜欢我，对我特别有信心。”我笑了。

他直起身来，有那么一瞬间我以为他要忍不住打我的头，但是卡西利亚斯只是把手里的小铲子丢掉，伸手抱住自己的膝盖，说：“一向如此。”

我看着他，那样多的记忆电光火石地在我的脑海迸发，我怎样拥抱每一个带着红色微笑的朋友，怎样亲吻每一片浸透我们汗水的土地，我们喊叫得喉咙嘶哑，我把半个身子探出游行巴士——我敞开双臂躺在的草地上，枕着乱糟糟的长发和一团红色球衣，脸颊被太阳烤得暖烘烘，伊克尔在我身边坐下，拎着他的手套摆弄来摆弄去，光影在我脸上跳跃。他什么也不说，只是有一缕灰棕色的微光在眼底柔和地震颤。我从地上爬起来，等着他过来拥抱我，听到他均匀悠长的呼吸，他滚烫和颤抖的呼吸喷在我颈后。那个时候我想，我愿意为了这一刻而去死。

“在我小的时候，最常去的地方就是阳光海岸。那儿有全世界最灿烂的阳光和最漂亮的海岸线。”我告诉他，“如果我说，我真的不知道意大利早上的海滩会这么冷，像不像个蠢货？”

“听起来确实有点傻。”他回答，“不过我不会笑的。”

我把帽檐往下拉一拉，然后去亲他的嘴唇。脑海里掠过许多明丽的色彩和跃动的单词——亲爱的伊克尔，亲爱的西班牙。那些音节流淌过舌尖的感觉是如此奇妙，阿波罗的箭矢穿梭过旷野，一千座城垣倾圮，一千支花朵绽放，红得快要燃烧起来的颜色在血管下汩汩流淌，滚烫到几近羞怯的喜悦在灵魂深处激荡。就在那一个瞬间，我决定永远也不告诉他在2013年春日清晨的某一刻，我有多喜欢他。


End file.
